


Call It a Draw

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Het, Rough Sex, Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Call It a Draw

"Come on, Snape," Bellatrix taunted. "You aren't afraid to hex a woman, are you?"

Severus was crouched down, his side aching. He felt blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He hadn't really wanted to duel her and only defended himself but now she'd gone too far and he wasn't about to let her best him.

He stood and spun, his wand slashing through the air. She looked down at her chest in shock, her bodice sliced clean through and her breasts spilling out.

"Why you—" she started, attempting to cover her ample chest. Severus pointed his wand again and her robes fell to the floor.

"I suggest you watch yourself," Severus said menacingly as he approached her. "You do not want to push me."

Bellatrix grinned, her eyes mad. She puffed out her chest, displaying herself provocatively.

He tried to tear his eyes away from her soft-looking, pale skin. Her pink nipples stood erect and his cock began to harden as he imagined sucking them into his mouth.

"Like what you see, Snape?" She reached up and caressed one of her breasts.

"You disgust me," he spat. It was the truth, though the idea of fucking her was gaining traction.

"You aren't man enough," she said, barely above a whisper but it was enough. He grabbed her arms and pushed her to the ground, pinning her with a knee to her back.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered, binding her wrists then pulling his cock out. He was hard, adrenaline coursing through him, a curtain of red blinding him as he forced her legs apart and shoved his cock inside her.

She didn't fight him but instead pushed back against him as he pounded into her, the sounds she made telling him just how much she was enjoying it.

The rage he felt and the sheer power of his position were as arousing as the sexual act itself. It wasn't long before he came hard as Bellatrix cried out beneath him.

Panting and sweaty, Severus pulled out of her then released her bonds. He grimaced as she rolled over and splayed her thighs.

"Let's duel again tomorrow, Snape," Bellatrix said, fingers playing in the sticky come that was slowly slipping out of her. "Maybe you'll last a bit longer."

Severus grit his teeth and strode away, her harsh laughter echoing inside his head.


End file.
